


Put Your Trust in Me

by danceamongtheroses



Series: SummerPornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceamongtheroses/pseuds/danceamongtheroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana accidentally reveals her magic to Merlin and instead of turning her over to Uther, Morgana discovers Merlin has his own secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Trust in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 of Summer Pornathon.

Morgana moaned as Merlin thrust into her, his fingers brushing lightly over her clitoris, teasing her onto the brink.

“Merlin.” She whimpered, biting her lip to keep from crying out more. Her eyelids fluttered closed.

Merlin stopped abruptly. It couldn’t be. Morgana’s eye’s shone with the gold of magic, and the vase on the night table rattled ever so quietly. Could the Lady really be hiding a secret so big as magic? He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

“What is it?” She asked, sitting up to look at her lover. “Did I do something wrong?” Merlin looked at her eyes, they were back to their normal green.

“No.” Merlin said, staring intently at her eyes. “It’s nothing, but for a moment I could have sworn your eyes glowed gold, and the vase on the night table moved. 

The Lady’s eyes grew wide for a moment, before schooling her features back into a calm façade taught from the many years at court. “What?” She smiled as if Merlin had told her he had a third eye. “That’s ridiculous, only people with magic have eye that glow gold.”

The servant sighed. “I know magic when I see it, Morgana. You’re eyes glowed.”

Morgana pulled away from Merlin and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her dark hair falling over her shoulder and covering her pale breasts. “I don’t have magic.” She said through gritted teeth. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Merlin said, reaching out to comfort her. “Please, Morgana, you can trust me.” 

“If I told anyone, they’re go running to Uther and he would show me no mercy.” Morgana’s voice sounded small and distant. 

“Not if that person also had magic, and lived each day living in fear that it could be his last. That at any moment someone would find out and he would be executed.”

Morgana turned and stared at Merlin. He couldn’t have magic, a boy so loyal to Arthur. She had heard the boy say many times that magic was evil. “And what would you know about this?” She asked warily. 

Merlin hesitated for a moment before whispering into his hand, his eyes glowing that frightening gold. A small flame danced in his palm. “You can touch it.” He whispered. “It won’t hurt you.”

Morgana brushed her fingers through the flame, nothing more than a warm heat touched her skin.  
“You don’t have to be afraid of your powers, Morgana” 

“How long have you had your magic?” Morgana asked, turning away and brushing a tear off her cheek.

Merlin gave her a crooked grin. “My whole life. I know better than anyone what you’re feeling.”

Morgana turned back to her lover. “No one can ever know about this.” She said.

Merlin laughed. “I’m a klutz, not stupid.” He pulled her into a hug, the skin on skin contact calming the lady. “I can even teach you how to control it.”

“I’d like that.” Morgana gave a small smile.

Merlin kissed her lightly on the forehead. “I’ll teach you all I know, and I promise you that one day our kind won’t have to live in fear in Camelot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this so late.


End file.
